Bits of Flames and Sapphires
by Notorious George Weasley
Summary: A collection of cute, sad, happy, and frustrating AkuRoku shorts. Follows the whole extent of Axel and Roxas' relationship. READ AND REVIEW! Rating subject to change depending on how naughty i get
1. August Thirteenth

Okay, first of many short drabbles!! I think this one's cute. What do you think? Read and Review!! More to come!!!

**Chapter One: August Thirteenth**

Roxas rolled his eyes as he walked into his bedroom, tossing the colored paper cone hate on the floor. Furiously he ran fingers through his hair, shedding bits of tissue paper. Ever since they met he had known Axel was an idiot, but today took the cake. Literally. Sarcastic and bitter, he mused on his own wit as he took off his gloves and boots on the chair of the only room he could call his. In castle Oblivion the Superiors had many rooms and there were common rooms, bathrooms, kitchens, gardens, but the small room behind the oak door marked with XIII was Roxas' only haven. He didn't like it that much, but it was nice to escape after a loud, rowdy party.

It had begun with birthdays. No one could remember their real birthdays – lack of existence, and so lack of a real birth, but whatever the reason was didn't really matter. Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin needed another excuse to drink themselves into a coma, so after a brief meeting with Lexaeus and a low grunt from Xemnas when he was in a mood, they created a new policy – each member's birthday was on the month and day of their number. January first was Xemnas'; February second was Xigbar's and so on. Five days ago had been Axel's twenty eighth birthday, with presents and an exploding cake and Marluxia in a g-string that no one but Luxord really seemed to enjoy but Roxas supposed the guy needed something to do after being around flowers and Larxene all day for a few months. Even the people from the basements came up to celebrated, and it was very odd to see Vexen in normal light… hopefully that eye thing will take care of itself. Just one thing was off about the whole thing: no thirteenth month. Once again, Roxas was singled out, adding another lazy reason to the pile of why he didn't belong in the Organization. In a way, Roxas had been okay with that idea, but once they started celebrating birthdays, he felt alienated even to his only two friends.

Demyx didn't really notice, but Axel did. He always did. How could he have expected Axel not to? he wondered as he took off the champagne-soaked coat. Axel always noticed things like this, every mood Roxas had was sensed with one flicker of a flame's tongue, and Axel wasn't the type of person to notice things and not do anything. For some reason, all his uncalled for and insane reactions were sweet… _sweet?_ Roxas stopped his thinking, listening to a tiny voice that seemed to come from his chest.

_Yes, Sweet.__ Axel is incredibly Sweet. He organized a surprise birthday for you and got you presents. He gave you a date, a birthday, an identity. Call it stupid like you always do, but he makes you smile, and he does it all for you. What have you done for him?_

One blink, the voice was gone, hopping away back into the shadows of a cave. Roxas looked at his feet with guilt sagging in his face. In their friendship, Axel did most of the bonding and Roxas just accepted it. But Axel meant a lot to him, he just never confessed it… he never confessed it because he was afraid of it. For all the times Roxas threw his toughness in other people's faces, there were twice as many times he felt vulnerable and lost around his fiery friend.

_Well it wasn't THAT surprising!_ Roxas yelled back at the disappearing voice. It wasn't as if there was a clear explanation for the moths beating in his chest when Axel's emerald eyes fixed on him, or for the rippling under his skin when he and Axel brush elbows. Not easily ignored, but easily concealed. Was that a victory? Maybe he could tell Axel about these feelings and ask if he felt them too… kind of as a birthday wish.

Suddenly, Roxas looked up to see the heavy door with VIII burned into it swing open. Eyes widened in confusion as Roxas vaguely remembered walking while in his deep thought. But as his blue eyes met deep green, whatever he was going to say disappeared like a smoke ring.

"Hey Roxas, weren't you going to bed? What's up?" Just three syllables of the smooth, warm voice dried XIII's throat to sand. For the first time he could remember, Roxas' cheeks filled with pink. The green eyes above him grew softer and Axel smiled gently at him. Thousands of words began to swarm on Roxas' tongue but his lips wouldn't move for fear of disturbing the moment. His pulse was racing as he cautiously looked over Axel's wild hair, strong check bones and handsome lips. He had to do something before it became too awkward and so Roxas spat out the first two words he could catch.

"I… Thank…you…"

A tiny sparkle left the emerald orbs, but Axel's smile grew. "Sure thing, kid. You better get to sleep, ok?"

"Ye-yea… Goodnight, Axel." Roxas breathed the name out as if it were a prayer. He turned and walked quickly back to his room, putting all he could about what just happened from his mind.


	2. Almost Had You

Okay, the chapters will no longer be in chronological order. They'll be shuffled and cute and you'll enjoy them, I promise. Have fun! Please read and review. For Axel. Do it for Axel.

Chapter Two: Almost Had You

With its hushed cobblestones, dim windows, and cool breeze, Twilight Town was the most peaceful at night. All the kids were home with their families, getting ready to turn on their fans for relief from the summer heat. That night, though, Roxas didn't feel like returning to his room with its crammed shelves and blue fish light. He needed to wander.

Silently he stepped through the side streets, winding through his town of dreams and friends. Friends, yea… Roxas dug a hand into his pocket, hoping that the blue jewel from the Struggle Competition would reappear. Only a loose string and cloth met his grope. Defeated and confused, the blond stopped his aimless quest and sat on the edge of some sloping street.

A few days ago, everything had been perfect. Summer was drawing to a blissful close and the possibilities of the last week had seemed endless. But then the weird thieves had come, the guy with the red bandages, the girl in the white dress, that weird key thing, Hayner suddenly hated him, and that guy with the red hair… who seemed so familiar…

A streetlight down in the small square where Roxas had worked as a street performer turned on, bathing the concrete in warm electric glow. Who _was_ that guy with the spiky red hair and bright green eyes? Shivers from the cool stones he sat on crept up Roxas' spine as he tried to remember if he had known the man. But, how could he forget anyone like that? Surely Roxas would have recognized him from somewhere. A small cat slinked across the square, momentarily stealing the blue gaze.

Grudgingly, Roxas had to admit that the stranger was handsome, that was the only good he could find in his life right now. It wasn't like he was gay or anything, that was the last thing he needed, he just appreciated the defined cheekbones, the angular shoulders, and the soothing, languid voice. He wasn't comfortable with the baffling words the red head said, but he felt like he had heard that name before…

"Axel…" Roxas breathed against the breeze. Maybe he _was_ going crazy.

"You rang?"

Jumping from his seat, Roxas stumbled back to a building's side, a flash of red catching his eyes. Standing in the shadows was that stranger in the tight trench coat. Roxas' first instinct was to run, but his need for answers and curiously familiar fluttering prevented it. Instead, they stared at one another. He hadn't noticed it before, but the green eyes covered a deep, gaping wound that was veiled by one of the fakest smiles Roxas had ever seen. The stranger had been through something terrible, and Roxas was swarmed with guilt and pity.

"…so you still don't remember me." Fight and resentment had abandoned the voice, leaving tones of helpless hope and disappointment walking the line between sadness and mourning.

"You can't remember someone you've never met." As soon as Roxas shut his mouth he regretted what he had said – the bloodstained eyes turned down. But he didn't really know this person… did he? Nothing Axel has said made sense. Organization XIII, being friends, the others? The only people he had worked with were through those job applications. Omnipotent denial yelled that this poor, pathetic sod was crazy and that Roxas should just go home… but Roxas always had a hard time listening to authority. Something colder than the wall paralyzed his back – what if he _had_ forgotten someone? What if this guy really had been his friend? What if he really was the cause of that wound?

Sighing, the man ruffled his red spikes, sinking lower under his burden. "I had promised so much… and just let you leave like that… Now even if I apologize, it won't be enough." Though the comment seemed meant for himself, Axel turned his eyes back to Roxas, drinking in what he had missed like air. Suddenly, he became aware of the world again, and took six bold steps over to the young boy he had known. There was still something he hadn't tried.

Fearful, Roxas flattened himself against the wall, melded to the spot. He stared into the fiery green eyes, nearly burning with them. This feeling… it was familiar, but from where? The redhead smiled down at him, making Roxas' heart pound. How had he gotten so close?

The cinnamon lips drew nearer. Roxas' cheeks ignited and his tightened chest fanned the flame. "Is this familiar?" Axel's breath ghosted over the shy mouth. It was, no reason why or how, but it was, and Roxas wanted more. He felt dizzy and hot and confused and the lips-

He was captured, defeated, and raised up on a throne of pearly ecstasy. His lids closed and his lips melted into the warm, strong mouth seizing him. Axel lifted Roxas' chin with his gloved hand, massaging the peach lips with his own the way Roxas used to like, back when he was his, back when they laughed in the hallways, back when they lived for tiny moments and stolen sweets… Heated minutes later, Axel slowly kissed Roxas' mouth closed, and the piece of heaven fluttered away. The stranger pulled back with a dashing smile covering a hallow hurt that knotted Roxas' stomach.

Then a black portal swallowed the man up, and Roxas was again alone in the streets. He swooned, and fell to the ground, panting to keep up with his heartbeat. That kiss… that smell… that feeling… how could he _ever_ forget something like that? But still, the memory wouldn't show itself, and he was left alone and confused.


End file.
